Dragon Legacies
by AshiaFox
Summary: Jade is the daughter of Arya and Eragon. It is her sixteenth birthday, and Saphira presents her with a special gift. In a single instant, Jade finds herself thrown deep into the world of the Dragon Riders. OOCxOOC EraXArya
1. Chapter 1: The Greatest Gift of All

**Hello, everyone! This is my second fan fic to set up on FanFiction, my second fan fic ever, and my second Inheritance fic. All seconds! : ) I just want everyone to know that I have taken the time to read Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr as fast as I could so I could write this fic accurately. I have also take the liberty to research further, but I do want to let everyone know that I'm not perfect, and in no way is anything of this story mine except the story-line, and a few OOC characters.**

**WARNING: There may be spoilers so viewer discretion advised.**

**My grammar isn't perfect, so excuse me on that. Also, I am a big fan for EragonxArya couple, and this is what this fic is based off of. Finally, here is a detailed summary: It is several years after the deranged king and rider, Galbatorix, was defeated by Eragon Bromsson and his dragon, Saphira. Through the years, Eragon managed to raise the dragon rider's back to power. Also, he managed to win the heart of Arya, the elf princess. Arya became pregnant, and the day before her child was born, Saphira laid an egg, the color a brilliant violet. Arya had a daughter the next day, and she was named Jade. Our story begins when Jade turns sixteen. Her life completely changes as she finds herself become more involved with the Dragon Riders more than she could have ever imagined.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Inheritance Cycle characters because I am not the wonderful Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

**Rated Mature for future scenes.**

_**Chapter One: The Greatest Gift of All**_

Jade sat in an empty meadow in the summer day. She was in the forest of Du Weldenvarden, about a league from the capital Ellesmera. Today, was her sixteenth birthday, and it had become a large ceremony. For the first time in the past few hours, the elf human was to herself. All morning, everyone had been bustling about, singing to shape the forest to decorate for her birthday. A heavy sighed escaped Jade's pink lips.

The young girl looked a lot like her mother, but she had traits from her father. Her hair was a lighter black, almost brown color. Her skin was tanner than most elves, and her face had a slight human curve to it. She was also a few inches shorter than the other elves. She was neither human, nor elf. Some had scorned her for her mixed origins, but Jade was very proud of her parents. She was the daughter of Arya, Princess of the Elves and also Ambassador, and Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom and destroyer of Galbatorix. A smile played on Jade's face as she thought of her parents. Even though her father and mother had been extremely busy, Saphira had forced them to come to Du Weldenvarden. They would arrive just in time for Jade's ceremony. Jade was excited to see her parents and the large sapphire dragon.

Jade leaned back, falling in the thick grass underneath her. Her long hair, which had a slight curl to it, settled around her like a silken blanket. Her emerald eyes stared up at the bright blue sky. It was a beautiful day, just like the day she was born. All was peaceful. All was well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade was in front of the large crowd standing at the edge of Ellesmera. Sprinting through the forest were Arya and Eragon, Saphira close behind. Jade beamed with happiness as she rushed towards her parents, waving and giggling. She embraced both at the same time, receiving kisses on both cheeks. She felt the gentle tickle of Saphira's mind brushing hers, and she gladly welcomed the warm embrace Saphira gave her.

"**Hello, parents**,"she greeted as she stepped back.

Arya smiled gently to her daughter. "**Happy ****lífdag, Jade**."

Jade bowed her head slightly as her mother congratulated her in the Ancient Language.

Eragon gave his daughter another tight hug, then said,"**you are already sixteen. The time sure has flown**." His scruffy beard tickled her cheek, and she chuckled.

"**Yes it has, Father.**"

Eragon kissed her forehead and moved out of the way as Saphira lowered her enormous head until her large blue eye stared at Jade. She could see her reflection in the beautiful opal.

"_**Another hatch day passes for you, hatchling. I am happy for you. I have a gift that may not be for you, but it will never hurt to see. Before I present it to you, I must hear you promise in the Ancient Language that even if this gift is not for you, you will hold no resentment, scorn, or anger.**__" _

Jade nodded, promising in the ancient language. Saphira let out a growl of approval, then sat up straight, her tall neck towering over everyone. She let out a loud roar to gain everyone's attention.

"_**Today**__,"_ she announced to all those who had their minds open. "_**I shall present a gift far greater than any gem or scroll or any such thing to Jade Aryasdaughter. This gift may not be for her, but as the daughter of my Rider, I feel the right and compulsion to present it to her.**__" _

Eragon stood next to Saphira, looking to Jade with pride. He evidently knew what was going on. Everyone else seemed a little confused. What could this magnificent gift be?

Saphira's long neck twisted around until she grasped a large pouch strung to her saddle. Carefully, she pulled it from the saddle, and lowered it back to Jade. Jade's eyes widened as Saphira dropped the pouch into her arms. It was heavy and round, but she could feel that there was a great energy in the pouch. With careful ease, Jade untied the pouch until in her hands sat a large, violet stone. Intricate darker violet designs where woven into the stone. However, Jade knew this wasn't a stone. Her eyes shot up to Saphira, pure shock on her face.

"**S-Saphira?! Is this...**" Saphira cut her off with a nod. Jade looked back to the Dragon Egg in her arms. She stared at it, and let out a squeak of surprise as she felt something stir within.

"**It moved!**" Eragon's breath seemed to catch as he heard this.

Saphira lowered her head once more and she said,"_**give it a few more minutes, hatchling.**__" _

Jade nodded and several minutes passed. No one spoke. Everything was silent, even the forest. Suddenly, a pecking sound came from within the stone, and it began to shake. Jade let out a small yelp of shock and delight. Then, with a sound of a small explosion, the egg burst open. A small, wet dragon lay curled in her hands. It's body was a rich violet color, with several shades of the color sparkling on its slick scales. Jade's eyes were wide as she stared at the little creature uncurling itself like a cat in her hands.

Eragon and Arya wrapped their arms around each other, Eragon placing one hand on Saphira's large leg.

"**Our daughter is a rider,**"Arya whispered softly.

Eragon nodded, chuckling. "**That she is. I guess it runs in the family**."

The little dragon looked up to Jade, chirping softly. Jade pulled a hand free from under the baby dragon, and slowly reached out to touch its head. A sudden white hot pain seared through Jade's hand, but she didn't flinch for fear of dropping the dragon. When the pain went away, Jade felt a new presence in her mind, but it felt very young and foreign. Jade smiled and held the little dragon to her chest, the creature licking her cheek with it's rough tongue. Jade rocked the baby gently back and forth as everyone began to cheer.

In the secrecy of her mind, Jade asked the dragon,"_**would you like your name to be Amethysia**_?" The little dragon let out a loud chirp, and Jade giggled. She motioned to Saphira, who let out a roar to quiet everyone down. Jade turned to them, and held her dragon up.

"**Her name is Amethysia**!" Screams of joy roared at Jade, and she pulled Amethysia back to her chest, hugging the baby. Amethysia's small head tucked into the crook of Jade's neck, and the girl looked to her family.

"**Saphira. Father. Mother. I am truly honored for this. She is the greatest gift of all."**

**Well, this is the end of chapter one. Everything will start to move along real well hopefully. Please review! I'll try to get two more chapters up today, but I'm not sure! I hope everyone likes this. I really really do. : )**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Okay! Here is the second chapter! I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Sorry it was so short. Just a warning: I do write a lot of short chapters. I'm working on lengthening my chapters, so bare with me! **

**In this chapter, we will have a little explanation and the beginning of Jade's and Amethysia's journey. There probably won't be anymore chapters this week because I have school, but I will try. Lots of reviews make me try even more and get chapters up even faster!!!**

**Oh! I totally forgot to credit Shur' for all my references, ancient language, and anything else I needed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Inheritance cycle because I am NOT the wonderful Christopher Paolini.**

**Warning: May have Spoilers!**

_**Chapter Two: The Journey Begins**_

After her ceremony, Jade quickly retreated to her tree house, closing the door and sprinting to her large bed. Amethysia jumped from her Rider's arms and landed on a soft pillow. Her violet scales glittered brightly as Jade lighted a candle with the simple spell, Brisignr. Amethysia let out a loud chirp as she jumped around on the bed, flapping her wings awkwardly. Jade smiled and giggled, jumping on the bed next to the little dragon. Once they calmed down, Jade stroked Amethysia carefully down her spine. The little spikes pricked her fingers, but it didn't bother her. Amethysia let out a small rumbling noise, similar to a purr.

Jade lay with Amethysia for hours, teaching the little dragon words. Despite only being born that afternoon, Amethysia had learned how to say Jade, Elf, Dragon, Amethysia, Saphira, Thorn, Eragon, Arya, bed, room, and tree. Jade began to laugh as Amethysia jumped all around the room chirping and repeating "**Jade**". Just as the little dragon landed on the bed, a knock sounded on Jade's door.

"**Come in**,"Jade called. The door opened and her parents stepped inside. She saw Saphira's head outside, looking in. Jade opened her mind to Saphira's and held Amethysia in her lap. "**Greetings, Argetlam**,"Arya and Eragon said, bowing. Jade blinked and stood up. "**You don't have to do that! You're my parents!**" Arya smiled to her daughter. "**We are so proud of your, Jade. When Saphira told me what she was planning, I had my doubts. However, ****now I am so happy for you and Amethysia. I would never had trusted someone as much as you with a dragon, since you were raised around Saphira**,"Eragon said, his voice booming with pride. Jade smiled, a tint of red to her cheeks.

"**Father...You don't know how happy I am. I've always wanted to feel that same relationship with a dragon as you do with Saphira. I always caught a hint of it, but even now, despite Amethysia being so young, I can feel ourselves bonded together. These feelings I have for a dragon I just met not hours ago, is just so strong.**" Arya and Eragon smiled, wrapping their arms around each other's waist. "**And it will get stronger as time passes.**" Jade looked down to Amethysia, who was falling asleep in her lap. She gently stroked the little snout with a motherly touch.

"_**Hatchling. You have received something far greater than you could ever imagine. I want you to protect my daughter with you life, just as I have when you were young. Never push Amethysia away, and never leave her unless you absolutely have to. I deliberately waited sixteen years without Amethysia coming into contact with anyone other than Eragon and Arya. I wanted to wait until you reached what humans call "mature" stage before I attempted to see if she would hatch for you. Jade: You have much wisdom despite your young age. I trust you will make an excellent Dragon Rider.**"_

Tears brimmed Jade's eyes as she heard her family adorn her with all this praise. "**Thank you, so much**," Jade managed to say. Once her pride and joy settled down, she let out a long sigh. "**I know there is much training ahead for me. When will I begin?**" She looked to her father. Eragon scratched his scruffy chin and responded,"**well. You'll have to wait until Amethysia can at least fly. That won't take long, but until then, I want you to travel to Farthen Dûr with Amethysia and introduce her to your Uncle Orik!**" Jade almost jumped up with joy. She absolutely loved her uncle.

"**Go to Farthen Dûr with Amethysia? Of course! Will anyone else be escorting me?**" Eragon nodded and said, "**yes. I would like to do it myself, but I am busy, as long with your mother. So, we will be sending Armos with you.**" Armos was Jade's child hood friend, despite him being much older than her. In elf years, Armos was still young so that was why they got along. He took care of her when she was little, and taught her how to fight and use magic. Jade nodded her head in approval. "**That is a good choice, Father. We both know Armos would protect Amethysia and I.**" Eragon smiled, glad his daughter excepted. "**You will leave tomorrow. I have already informed Armos.**"

Jade nodded and bode her parents goodnight. Blowing out the candle, Jade opened one of her window screens, allowing the moonlight to spill in. A breeze rustled the trees, blowing onto Jade's face. So much would change in her life, and Jade hoped she was ready. Doubt began to cloud her mind until Amethysia chirped at her from her lap. Jade looked down and smiled. All her doubt washed away as she laid down for the night, drifting into her waking dreams. Amethysia curled up next to Jade's neck. "_**Jade**__,"_ the little dragon whispered as she drifted into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day.



The next morning, Jade's family and Armos stood at the edge of Ellesmera in the Southeast corner of the city. The planned to travel the same way Eragon had many years ago when he first came to Ellesmera from Farthen Dûr. Going to Silthrim, they would go straight to Ceris then follow the Edda River to the Beor Mountains. They would ride horse back, since Amethysia was far to young to fly.

Jade greeted her family with a smile and wave. Armos turned to her and she felt her heart flutter. It always did that when she saw him. Armos had white silver hair, pale skin, with a slight muscular build. Like every other elf, he was attractive. Jade smiled shyly then looked to her parents. They both gave her a tight hug. She felt tears brimming her eyes. She always cried when her parents and she parted. Saphira wrapped her long tail around Jade, giving her a strange hug. Amethysia let out a loud chirp from Jade's should and Saphira lowered her head, growling softly to the creature. Amethysia responded by rubbing her head on Saphira's large snout. Jade figured Saphira was saying goodbye to her daughter.

Jade looked to her parent's one last time. "**Be safe, my child**,"Arya whispered, her slender hand cupping Jade's cheek. They stared at each other a while, then Arya stepped away for Eragon to say good bye. Tears glittered in his beard, and Jade giggled sadly. "**Oh, Father**." She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "**Be careful, Jade. There are dangers in this world that you have yet to see. Scry us as soon as get to Farthen Dûr.**" Jade nodded.

"**Yes, father. I will.**" She kissed his cheek and walked over to Saphira. She kissed the side of her large leg. "**I will protect Amethysia, Saphira. I promise with all my being.**" Saphira lowered her head and let out a small growl. "_**Do not protect her for me, Jade. Protect her for yourself. Amethysia is more than an object. She is part of you.**__" _Jade nodded quickly, feeling ashamed. "**Yes. Yes of course**." Saphira lifted the edge of her lip in a smile. Jade felt better and she hugged the big snout. "**Goodbye everybody! Be careful**!"

Armos brought Jade a beautiful black stallion with feathered feet. He had long, curly hair. Jade's eyes sparkled as she ran her hand over the horse. "**He's magnificent**." Armos smiled and said,"**he is a present for you. His name is Nightshade**." Jade nodded, gently touching Nightshade's mind. The horse responded by jerking his head up. He was unafraid of the large dragon nearby. Jade smiled at his confidence.

Armos mounted his horse, shaking hands with Eragon. "**I'll protect Jade as if she was my own daughter.**" Eragon nodded. Jade climbed into Nightshade's saddle, settling herself in. She wasn't surprised to see her things already tied to the horse. Amethysia settled between Nightshade's ears, and Jade couldn't help but smile to see the horse not react. She looked to her parent's one last time as they set out of the city. Jade looked up to the little bit of sunshine shining through the treetops. Her journey was beginning now, and she was unsure what lay ahead, but also excited. She could barely contain herself.

"**My journey has began, Armos**!" Armos looked to Jade and chuckled. "**So it has, Argetlam.**" Jade smiled and said,"**you don't have to call me that, Armos. You have known me since a small child**." Armos nodded and said,"**of course**." Jade sighed and leaned back in the saddle, smiling happily. She was going to Farthen Dûr and she was going to begin her life as a rider.

**So that is the end of Chapter 2! I hoped everyone liked it. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Remember to review! : )**


	3. Chapter 3: Edda River

**Chapter three! Woo! Thanks for the reviews everybody. And for those who think Jade is a Mary Sue character, trust me, she's not. This chapter shows she has some flaws in how close she pays attention to her dragon. The story has only just begun! Do not judge so quickly. :) Also, sorry if this chapter is a little jumbled at the beginning. I might redo the beginning one day.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini so Eragon characters, settings, and just it all together are not mine.**

**Warning: One small spoiler if you haven't read Brisingr**

**Rated M for possible future scenes**

_**Chapter Three: Edda River**_

Over the next week, Jade and Amethysia strove to lengthen the young dragon's vocabulary. By the time they reached Sílthrim, Amethysia was able to speak in sentences and could recite basic Ancient words such as brisingr. Armos contributed to both Jade ad Amethysia's training by showing them ways to travel through the land. He showed them how to use the stars to find North, and that rivers flowed south. As young ones tended to do, Amethysia paid little attention to the elf's words. Jade, however, clung to every word. She knew that it was very important for her to pay attention.

Amethysia also began to fly. The small dragon was able to glide from Nightshade's rump over two-hundred yards. Every time Amethysia landed gracefully, she would let out a loud trill, causing Jade to laugh. It made Jade proud to see the baby dragon to be so determined. Normally, Amethysia would have stayed in Ellesmera to grow until she could properly fly, but Eragon had insisted they go to Farthen Dûr to visit King Orik and announce the hatching of a new dragon and Rider.

Despite only hatching a week before, Amethysia had already grow to be the size of a medium dog. She able to grow fast because the land was so full of prey for her to catch. Each time she killed an animal, Jade flinched, feeling the life being blown out like a candle. Jade, herself, never ate meat. She couldn't bring herself to eat something that she killed. Despite plants having a life force, Jade was able to eat them. Jade would occasionally shoot a rabbit for Amethysia when she couldn't catch anything that day. Armos would instruct Jade on better ways to hunt, although she was passive of the lecture, only half listening.

A few hours after passing Ceris, Jade was able to see the gurgling river called Edda. The river's banks swelled as the water flowed. Rains for the past five days had caused the river to flood. "**We must be careful**," Armos warned, pulling his horse from the water's edge."**Another storm will probably cause this whole area to flood**." Jade dismounted Nightshade, feeling mud squish under her boots. "**Should we steer away just far enough to stay out of danger**," Jade asked, looking to Armos. The older elf nodded. "**Yes, but the horses need water and our canteens are almost empty**."

As the group got their share of water, Amethysia played in the shallows. The strong current dragged on her small frame, but she was able to keep herself from being swept away by digging her claws into the ground. As she played in the water, a fish darted past her feet. Amethysia jumped into the air with a shrill, but the current caught her wing and began to pull her away. _Jade!_ She screamed as she was sucked into the dark water.

Jade dropped everything and jumped into the water screaming,"Amethysia!!" Instantly, Jade was in darkness. The strong current buffeted her along. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her body screamed in pain as she struck a piece of debris. Jade's mind became fuzzy as she began to loose her consciousness. _NO! I can't give up! Amethysia!! I'm coming!_ Jade used her legs to kick off the bottom of the river. The bright summer sky and fresh air greeted her. Coughing, Jade rammed into a log floating down the current. She clung to it in a desperate attempt to stay above the killer water.

A glimpse of violet nearby gave Jade the extra energy to pull herself completely on the log. Amethysia was a few yards ahead of her, hanging onto a rock in the river. The dragon cried out, her cry small and feeble. "**Amethysia**,"Jade screamed with her voice and mind. "**Hang on! I'm coming!_" _**Jade flinched as the log struck the rock, barely missing Amethysia. The spun around and Jade jumped jumped next to Amethysia, gasping for fresh air. She pulled Amethysia onto her back, wincing as the sharp claws dug into skin. The little dragon was unconscious, but out fear, still clung. Muttering a curse, Jade looked up to see Armos running along the shore. "**Jade! Let go of the rock and drift to the bank!**" Jade kicked off and yelped as she almost sunk because of the extra weight. She struggled for a few moments then managed to slowly make her way to the bank. Her limbs felt like they were on fire, and she could no longer feel her hands and feet. Water began to flow over Jade and she could feel herself being sucked into the black abyss. Grabbing Amethysia before she drifted away, Jade's consciousness began to slip away. _I'm going to die_. Jade looked up and before the darkness totally enveloped her, she saw Armos swimming down to her.



The only sounds Jade could hear where the distant sounds of the Edda River and crackling from the fire. Slowly, she opened her eyes. All she saw were blurry objects, and panic rose up in her. Then, her vision returned and she saw Armos sitting on the outer edges of the camp, watching out. The horses were picketed nearby, their saddles on the ground.

A low groan escaped Jade as she sat up. Realization hit her and she scrambled around. "**Amethysia? Amethysia?! Where are you?**" She couldn't feel the young mind mingling with her own. She felt lonely. Armos stood up, walking to the panicking Jade. "**Argetlam. You must settle down. Your body is still exhausted from the river.**" Jade laid back, but she still felt panicked. "**Armos? Where is Amethysia?**" Armos replied in a calm voice,"**she is hunting. She allowed me to place a spell on her so a light is on the tip of her tail. I think she is using it to her advantage.**" Jade strained to see in the darkness, and just barely, she could see a little light. Relief washed over her.

When Amethysia finally returned, Jade was so overcome by joy, she began to cry. Amethysia let out a shrill squeal and jumped on Jade, licking her with her rough tongue. In the quiet of their minds, the two embraced and soothed each other with words. _**I was so afraid I lost you**_ Jade said gently. _**First the river, and then when I woke up. I was so lonely! **_Amethysia let out a sympathetic chirp. _**When the river dragged me away, I lost all sense. I was frightened because I could not control my body.**_ Jade couldn't hid her tears as the two embraced, falling asleep.

**Well, that's chapter 3! Grammar was absolutely horrible. I know. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Omens

**Chapter Four everybody! I was awesome enough to get two chapters done in one day! Yay! So, I hope you liked the last chapter. Not to intense but I hope it got you awake. It did me. This one has a mysterious figure (it is obvious who it is). Pay close attention because a bad omen is appearing! Ooooeeeeooooo! : ) Also, Jade finds herself attracted to someone she only just met. Will it flourish into something or whither away? You will see! (in upcoming chapters!) Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys and I strive to get chapters done everyday (neglecting my schoolwork). Well, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon characters or places, words, and phrases for I am not ****Christopher Paolini who is way more awesome than I am and better at grammar. XD**

**Warning: May be a spoiler?**

**Rated M for future scenes. (Don't worry guys. It's only the beginning of the story. There will be some love later! 3)**

**Chapter 4: Omens**

_A beautiful scene played out before Jade. Trees surrounded her as she sat in a forested glade. Birds chirped their spring songs as they flew from tree-top to tree-top. Bumble bees were bursting with pollen as they buzzed along, stopping at only the brightest of flowers in the glade. Several species of flowers were growing from the seductive red rose bushes to bright yellow daisies. The arm was warm and sweet. Sunlight filled the glade, making the small stream that flowed to the side of the glade glitter. All was calm. All was beautiful. _

_Jade found herself walking to the middle of the glade, where a thick patch of grass grew. She seated herself, her long brown hair falling around her. Slender hands clasped in front of her chest, Jade began to sing an elf song she learned as a child. The glade seemed to sing with her. As Jade finished her song, she smiled happily. If only the whole world was so peaceful and beautiful. Jade relaxed, enjoying just being in this magnificent place._

_As if some kind of plague ripped through the serenity, the birds cried out in warning, then became quiet all together. A large black cloud rolled over the sun, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Jade's happiness fell away, and tears brimmed her eyes as the beauty disappeared. The glade seemed to become totally quiet, as if hiding from some evil. A tickling feeling on Jade's neck made her easily._

_A twig suddenly snapped behind Jade and she jumped up. As she whirled around to face the intruder, she pulled out a Dragon Rider's sword from her hip. The blade flashed, the amethyst stone glittering. She didn't marvel it as her face turned to horror. Before her stood a magnificent dragon with his Rider clad in armor. It was a stunning sight, but also sickly. Instead of lean muscles, skin, and scales, there were only bleach white bones. A horrible scent filled the glade, making Jade want to retch. Her eyes watered as she looked to the rider, who also had the same fate as its dragon. Her stomach twisted as she saw fiery pits where its eyes should be. A few of the skulls teeth were missing. There was a large split in the helmet, as if a sword had jutted through it. The armor looked as if it had been hard battle. The metal no long gleamed but was covered in the filth of battle. There were several dents in the breast plate, but in the center, was a red twisted flame stitched on a piece of tattered cloth. _

_Jade's eyes widened and she took a step back. She knew that flame from the stories her parents had told her. The dragon rider chuckled at her terror, the laugh raspy and painful. "**You should be afraid**," the creature sneered, its voice male. "**I am the one who used to strike fears in the hearts of children. I used to control a mighty empire. That was, until an illiterate, country farm boy magically got a dragon. Without that dragon, he would have NEVER been able to defeat me.**" The man paused, as if taking a breath. "**Your father defeated me twenty years ago. He may have killed my body, but never my soul. I will return, spawn of ****Eragon. I will return and the Empire shall rise again." **He raised his arm, and Jade felt a strong pressure on her chest. She let out a scream as she tried to break free with Ancient words, but could not remember them. Tears stained her cheeks as she slowly began to loose consciousness. The skeleton dismounted his dragon, and walked over to her. Jade began to struggle again, but all she managed to do was fall on the ground. The dragon rider leaned over her, his skeletal face forever grinning. "**I shall return and you shall ****help me. You will birth a new age of Riders who will rise the Empire again.**" Jade managed to shake her head. "**Never! I will never do such a thing!**" _

_The skeleton chuckled at her. "**You will because if you don't, you will die.**" Jade stopped struggling for a moment. I am going to die? She then resumed her fighting. "**I will die for Alagaësia! I will die for the Riders!**" The skeleton seemed not to hear her as he ran his hand down her body, over hers breasts, to her stomach. "**You womb will bear a great evil. Perhaps, worse than myself.**" Jade looked to him in disbelief, tears flowing from her eyes. The skeleton began to laugh insanely, until it became a loud trill. Jade recognized the trill. She felt a light tickle on the back of her mind and she let it in. **Jade. It is Amethysia. Wake up! You must wake up!**_

Jade's eyes shot open only to stare into large violet opals. Amethysia was lying on top of her chest, unknowingly suffocating her. Jade sat up, gingerly rubbing her chest. She looked down to her stomach and fresh tears stained her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with the back of hands, which were shaking violently. Amethysia sat in front of her, looking worried. _What is wrong?_ Jade looked to Amethysia and sent images of her dreams to her. The dragon reacted with a fierce growl and a roar that was half a squeal. Armos looked over the back of Nightshade's back as he groomed the horse.

"**You are awake, Argetlam.**" He patted Nightshade's neck and stepped around the horse. He stepped towards Jade but stopped as he saw how upset she was. Slowly drawing his sword, the elf looked around suspiciously. "**What is the matter? Is someone here?**" Jade stood up, her legs shaking. "**No there is no one. I wouldn't cry if there was,**" she snapped, not meaning to. Armos stared at her for a moment, and then bowed. "**My apologies, Argetlam.**" Jade said nothing as she began to saddle Nightshade. Amethysia jumped onto the horse's rump, watching Jade. _Are you sure you should be riding so soon after almost drowning in the river_, the dragon asked. Jade could feel her worry but blocked it away. _We need to get to Farthen Dûr as soon as we can. I need to speak with Father._ Amethysia nodded her slender head, turning her gaze to Armos, who was putting out the fire. The older elf showed no emotion, but the dragon could tell he was just as worried as she was.

**Well, that is the end of Chapter four! I hoped you liked it. Remember to review. I'm not going to write a chapter tomorrow probably, so there won't be one up for maybe two days. Later everyone! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
